1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bike carrying device, and more particularly to a portable bike carrying device for use with a wheeled or other motorized vehicle, such as a car, a van, a truck, a train, a boat, an ATV or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to carry objects such as bicycles on the roof of vehicles such as cars by means of a roof rack. Roof racks come in many varieties; however, they usually include a rack and an attachment means for securely and releasably mounting the rack to the roof of the car. The roof rack attachment means may comprise a series of adjustable straps which secure the roof rack onto the roof rack of the car. These straps are usually provided with hooks and usually attach to the door jams of the car. In some types of roof racks, the attachment means comprises a series of suction cups which secure the roof rack member to the roof of the car by suction. The roof rack attachment means may also comprise a combination of suction cups and straps.
The geometry of the rack portion of the roof rack varies depending on the type of objects to be mounted, but typically the rack consists of several longitudinal beams arranged in parallel to extend transversely across the roof of the car. The beams may be provided with bumper pads on their underside which bear against the car roof to provide support. The bumper pads may be made of rubber or plastic and in some cases may comprise suction cups. The straps (where straps are used as the attachment means) usually comprise a long strap mounted to the end of each of the beams. The lengths of the straps are usually adjustable to tighten the beams onto the roof. When the rack is mounted in place on the vehicle roof, the ends of the beams are positioned at either side of the car. Elastic cords (such as bungee cords) or straps are usually used to secure the object to the beams. In some cases the beams have special projections for providing convenient attachment points for the bungee cords, while in other cases the beams are provided with clamps for securing specific objects such as skis.
Certain roof racks are designed and dedicated for carrying specific objects. Racks designed for carrying bicycles for instance often have a plurality of straps and beams for rigidly securing the frame of the bicycle so that it will not move during transport. The beams usually include special slots for receiving the wheels of the bicycle.
Thus, one of the major drawbacks associated with many of these prior art bike rack designs is that they are relatively difficult and inconvenient to assemble, thereby making the process of installation undesirably time-consuming and difficult. Consequently, once a conventional bicycle rack is installed, it is often left in place, which can leave the vehicle difficult to park, wash, or otherwise maintain. Moreover, the rack itself may be damaged.
An additional problem with prior art bicycle racks is that the size and weight of such devices requires that they be assembled and placed on a vehicle in anticipation of the need to transport a bicycle. Thus, a cyclist cannot carry a portable bike rack that can be used as needed to transport a bicycle. There is no solution for easily transporting a bicycle using a bike rack where the need of the bike rack was sudden, such as when a rider is injured or becomes ill or when a ride must be ended early due to inclement weather.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved roof rack assembly that overcomes the drawbacks of prior roof rack assemblies.